Life on Mars
by Calamithy
Summary: [OS, yaoi, truc qui m'est tombé dessus à cause de Pitchoune NausS] Heero s'est éloigné pour se retrouver. On l'a retrouvé tout court. Dernière partie postée.
1. Life on Mars : RIP

**Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : AC, truc qui m'est tombé dessus à cause de Pitchoune NausS et de sa fic-port (sexy comme une porte fermée). ça m'a malheureusement inspiré ce truc. **

**Rating : T maintenant, M plus tard, si je poste le lemon (et vu comme je le trouve nul, il attendra un peu)  
**

**Résumé ? Heero s'est éloigné de tout pour pouvoir se retrouver. Il en apprend plus sur lui qu'il ne le pensait. **

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot. Je vous ai déjà répondu et à celles qui m'ont laissé des mots sans compte (et sans email) : merci beaucoup !**

**Pour qui ? : Pitchoune NausS, parce que c'est de ta faute :D **

**Câlin Spécial : Ma ****Lunanamoi et mon petit Hamster Américain que j'aime, Naughty Luce, ****Dame Lysa *ondes positives de fous furieux bis repetitas*, Antocyane ainsi qu'à ma petite ensorceleuse !**

**One more câlin : Fredka, Lady Psy (ça fait plus classe que « Gangnam Style » :D) **

* * *

**Life on Mars  
**

**T**

**Marseille, 14 mars AC 200**

**T**

S'il n'avait évidemment pas douté être retrouvé jour, Une n'ayant pas l'inconscience de laisser une arme de destruction massive dans la nature ...

jamais il n'avait imaginé que ce serait ainsi :

en pull-jeans-charentaises, sortant d'une supérette, un cabas de légumes à la main...

un paquet de papier toilette familial sous le bras.

Pragmatique. Économique.

_Se cacher au vu et au su de tous après avoir fait toutes les colonies._

**T**

- Long time no see, Soldier.

**T**

_L'ouïe.._

Heero Yuy avait décidé de s'éloigner de tout, vraiment.

Après l'affaire Barton il était à bout de force, de but, et avait besoin d'un vide choisi à défaut d'un trop-plein imposé.

Programmé pour vivre jusqu'à s'autodétruire

Etait-il capable de désirer _vraiment _quelque chose ?

Quelque chose pour lui, en somme, plutôt que concrétiser les espoirs, les rêves, les objectifs des autres ?

S'il restait quelque chose, justement.

S'il était _quelqu'un_.

_Héros de guerre spectateur de sa propre existence avec un nom d'emprunt._

Il n'avait rien dit à personne et n'aspirait à rien.

Il ne voulait pas un espoir. Il voulait juste _savoir_.

_Mission d'infiltration de sa propre personne._

_Mise en abîme d'un abîmé._

_Chaos._

_Deathtruction._

Il ne s'agissait pas de culpabilité narcissique ou de refaire l'histoire, rien ne changerait leurs actes et leurs conséquences à géométrie variable, souvent destructrices.

Il s'agissait de savoir s'il y aurait un après, quel qu'il soit.

Un après _pour lui_ déterminé _par lui_.

Oh, on l'avait cherché quelques mois puis on avait perdu sa trace mais leur ego préférerait sûrement penser qu'ils l'avaient laissé tranquille.

Laissé vivre, comme on laissait se détendre une laisse.

Mais une certaine personne ne voulait pas le laisser, visiblement.

Le laisser pour-compte.

**T**

- *Haussement de sourcils bruns*

**T**

Trois années de silence radio, de passage entre les gouttes et de relatif calme politique avaient abouti à des réflexions aux allures de constat.

_Quand les souvenirs factuels et le plus souvent horrifiques se paraient d'anecdotes._

_Quand les cauchemars oranges les plus oppressants devenaient à l'aurore presque rassurants._

_Devenaient onyx, émeraudes, turquoises._

_Lapis-lazuli._

_Quand le sexe même sans saveur redevenait un besoin. Devenait, tout court._

_De la mécanique des fluides..._

Réflexions Manichéennes. Mécaniquement humaines.

Perturbante... devenait l'inactivité dans son domaine de prédilection - qui s'avérait être de prédilection, justement.

_Investigation. Infiltration. Intégration. Interception. _

_Élimination._

Avant il s'agissait d'un conditionnement, complètement addictif et subi.

S'il reprenait son activité, ce serait un conditionnement, addictif et choisi.

Ce ne serait jamais sain, mais ce n'était pas le but.

Tout hamster devrait avoir le droit de choisir sa roue

Choisir sa route.

Mobilis in Mobile.

**T**

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- ...

**T**

_Quand la retraite devenait solitude._

_Quand éloignement et temps faisaient office de chambre noire._

_Quand l'anti-chambre des souvenirs révélait des clichés plus inattendus qu'extraordinaires,_

_Révélaient..._

_que la cohésion d'un groupe de fortune n'était pas fortuite._

_que les esquisses d'affinités n'étaient pas concours de circonstance._

L'erreur est humaine.

_L'anti-chambre des souvenirs rappelait l'absence des compléments circonstanciels._

_Le manque de saveur._

La remise en question, aussi.

Il n'était pas le seul à être passé par là, apparemment.

A avoir fait un état des lieux, même si ce n'était peut-être pas de la même manière.

**T**

- Alors c'est tout ce que tu racontes ?

- ...

**T**

Heero s'était déconnecté même s'il n'avait jamais perdu le fil.

Heero était plus entraîné que surentraîné, les progrès techniques ne prenaient pas le temps de la réflexion.

La mise à jour était presque complète. Il était presque prêt à revenir.

Mais on était venu le chercher.

_Ce programme requiert une autorisation de l'administrateur. _

**T**

- Sacré Heero, toujours aussi bavard.

**T**

Depuis combien de temps _le_ cherchait-il ?

Pas vraiment d'indication, les Preventers sachant à qui ils avaient affaire avaient du le considérer comme une mission suicide, une immersion :

- aucun contact.

- rapport sur place.

Après tout c'était logique, ils ne le connaissaient plus.

Si tant est qu'ils l'aient connu.

Heero savait pertinemment qu'on ne laisserait pas un être aussi dangereux que lui dans la nature.

Duo devait être armé d'autre chose que son sourire.

Duo n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il ne finirait pas avec une balle dans la tête.

Duo n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir l'abattre, contrairement à leur première rencontre.

Il semblait épuisé, un peu nerveux mais soulagé.

Une photo du passé, en noir et blanc, comme la vie de Heero depuis trois ans.

Comme la première fois il portait casquette et lunettes de soleil, mais aujourd'hui il semblait mettre des chemises qui n'étaient plus informe.

Ou il avait grandi dans les précédentes.

Son jean noir était plein de poussière, comme ses baskets.

**T**

- *clignement de paupières... suivi d'un froncement de sourcils bruns*

**T**

Des baskets usées jusqu'à la corde alors qu'elles n'avaient pas de lacets.

Jusqu'aux scratches, retenus comme on retient un rêve, avec des épingles à nourrice.

Tellement usées que l'on pouvait presque dire "jusqu'au coude" si seulement elles se portaient aux doigts.

Le signe d'une alliance peut-être.

Elles étaient trop usées mais à bien y regarder...

Elles étaient jaune fané.

Et à mieux regarder...

**T**

- Bah il a quoi le terroriste parfait ?

- *un rictus*

**T**

C'était les siennes.

_La vue..._

Elle ne devraient pas tenir.

Elles n'auraient pas du tenir;

Mais elles sont.

Les marques d'usure pouvaient être manque de respect, manque de soin, manque de tout.

Les marques d'usures pouvaient être manque.

Les plus grandes conversations étaient souvent des histoires sans paroles.

La voix pouvait être une distraction.

Le corps avait toujours quelque chose à dire pourvu que l'on soit prêt à écouter.

Prendre son temps sans jamais en perdre.

Tout était question de timing, dans une mission.

**T**

- Tu les as reconnues ? Tu veux que je te les rende ?

**T**

Duo lui avait rendu le sourire, oui.

Il l'avait cherché.

Il l'avait trouvé.

Et là, ça suffisait.

Profitant d'une seconde de flottement Heero projeta son paquet sur Duo, qui l'attrapa au vol.

Profitant du mouvement pour croquer espace vital, puis personnel et tendre la main.

Pour déloger ce qu'il cherchait des yeux, sans voir.

Un épais fil d'Ariane enfoncé dans un col de chemise.

**T**

- Hey !

**T**

Le prendre doucement, le remonter, le sentir dans sa paume, éviter les pièges des lames empoisonnées glissées à chaque croisement.

_Certaines choses ne changeaient pas..._

L'observer sur toute la longueur bien qu'il en ait perdu : beau sans être lisse, net sans être parfait.

Avec une odeur de poudre.

Aphrodisiaque...

_L'odorat..._

L'observer sous toute sa douceur dure, discipliné sans être dompté.

Jusqu'à l'extrémité retenue par une petite étoffe verte.

Recycler le recyclable.

Pas d'erreur de tic tac pour un artificier.

Duo était venu faire son tri et apparemment avait déduit qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de Heero.

ça tombait bien le concerné avait fini de faire son propre tri et avait déduit...

**T**

- Hn.

**T**

Pas d'erreur de tactique pour un ancien retraité.

Heero voulait continuer le service plutôt que le reprendre.

Heero ne niait rien, regrettait peu, même si le peu était immense.

Heero assumait tout.

Heero avait changé de système d'exploitation en récupérant les données de ses disques durs.

Un humainateur autoreconditionné.

Un revenu de tout qui se prenait à croire aux signes.

Yuy était redevenu lui malgré son nom d'emprunt.

Yuy avait tiré le fil, la natte vers lui, sans artifice.

L'ouïe.

L'odorat.

La vue.

Le toucher.

Il avait presque tout.

Presque tout.

Ne manquait que le..

**T**

- Hmph ?

**T**

Heero l'avait goûté.

Complément alimentaire.

_Élémentaire ?_

Sa vie avait des manques.

Sa vie manquait de goût.

Et Duo avait cligné des yeux.

**T**

- Attends, c'est pas pour ça que...

**T**

Duo le portait sur lui et ce n'était pas pour ça.

Pourquoi pas.

Pour ne pas écouter, il fallait taire.

Pour débattre il fallait contester pied à pied.

Lèvres à lèvres.

Heero avait recommencé à boire à même sa bouche, tant sa gorge était sèche.

Il avait tellement soif de vivre.

**T**

- Je hmph... voulais juste te v...

**T**

Heero avait recommencé à (s-'ex)primer sans un mot mais si fort, si fort, à haute et intelligible bouche, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure, l'aspirant légèrement.

Mais Duo parlait toujours, à haute et inintelligible voix.

**T**

- Mais je t'assure que... hm Réléna...

**T**

Heero attrapa délicatement les lèvres entre ses dents, cette fois, passant les mains à la base de son crâne, massant du bout des doigts sans y laisser sa peau.

Sans crainte.

Et Duo avait cessé de parler sur un...

**T**

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, 'Ro...

**T**

Les bras de Duo se refermèrent autour de la taille.

Heero Yuy avait toujours su vivre, les sociopathe pouvant copier les comportements sans les comprendre.

Encore fallait-il qu'il en ait envie, qu'il éprouve.

Encore fallait-il qu'il _soit._

_Il est._

**T**

* * *

**Base de L1, 12 mars AC201**

**T**

Après son déménagement, Heero avait intégré naturellement son cercle de camarade, devenus amis au fil de leurs rencontres professionnelles ou non, quand ils n'étaient pas dispatchés.

Il avait également intégré les Preventers non sans avoir auparavant effectué quelques tests sur place.

Il avait séché 30 soldats et grillé 19 programmes réputés inviolables en moins de 15 minutes.

Le 20eme était entamé quand Une débarqua dans le bureau avec un pass professionnel, toutes les accréditations des Preventers et surtout un drapeau blanc.

ça avait généré un rictus.

Duo était venu le chercher, oui, parce qu'il lui manquait.

Parce que Réléna ne voulait pas qu'on le fasse disparaître, Une étant déterminé à éliminer ceux dont elle avait perdu la trace.

**T**

- J'ai enfin fini ce rapport de merde. T'en es où ?

- ...

**T**

Heero et Duo allaient sur le terrain ensemble mais dirigeaient 2 équipes différentes.

Leurs méthodes de travail étaient complémentaires malgré les frictions.

**T**

- Ho, je te parle. Tu le dis si je t'emmerde.

- ...

- T'as de la chance, tu dis rien.

**T**

Ils se voyaient beaucoup plus en mission qu'en dehors.

Et mine de rien, il commençait à y avoir un petit manque dedans.

**T**

- ...

- Ok, tu fais quoi ?

- Il y a un appartement de fonction qui se libère. L'agent Devitt prend sa retraite anticipée.

- C'est son genou en titane qui a anticipé sa retraite.

**T**

Certes.

**T**

- Hn. Il déménage.

- Super. Je m'en tape.

- Je compte reprendre l'appartement.

**T**

Envisager un déménagement ? Cela valait la peine de se lever de son siège apparemment.

Duo fit quelques pas pour se poster juste derrière Heero se penchant légèrement, pour mieux voir son écran.

**T**

- Il habite là, lui ? C'est vrai que c'est plus pratique pour toi. Bon compromis entre le boulot et centre-ville. Par contre ça t'éloigne de chez moi.

- 80 m2, 3 chambres, entièrement équipé, exposé sud. Fonctionnel. Parfait.

- Pourquoi tu serais tout seul dans un 80m2.

- Pourquoi je serais tout seul ?

**T**

Duo se posait effectivement la grande question : qui pourrait vivre avec Heero Yuy.

Le peu de temps passé ensemble était correct. Les conversations plutôt profondes et extrêmement instructives, agréables.

Explosives, fascinantes. Torrides. Glaciales.

Les sourires venaient souvent malgré leur métier, les éclats de rire, parfois.

Les éclats tout court, aussi.

**T**

- Tu vas faire quoi, prendre des chats ? Parce qu'un animal par chambre versus un père de famille, tu ne seras jamais prioritaire.

- Je fais valoir mes états de service, ça me donnera l'équivalent de 1500 enfants. Je demande à Quatre une île ou j'emménage ?

- ...

- Et puis ça te rapprochera aussi.

- Pourquoi moi ?

**T**

Duo se redressa.

La question était sincère mais ne valait pas la peine que Heero se lève.

**T**

- Un chat ne fait pas la vaisselle.

- Oh. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Je suis pragmatique.

**T**

Et Duo, magnanime.

**T**

- C'est vrai un chat ne fait pas la vaisselle.

- Plus économique, plus pratique.

- Ma life n'est pas un baril de lessive, merci.

**T**

Un barillet plus qu'un baril qui nettoie plus rouge que rouge.

Heero fit pivoter sa chaise pour se trouver face à deux indigo plus que sceptiques.

Pas besoin de lever autre chose que les yeux pour capturer un regard.

Pas besoin de descendre pour plonger.

Et plonger il fit, ancrant ses bleu de Prusse, le sourcil haut.

**T**

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander dans quel appart tu es quand je rentre de mission. Tu n'as pas besoin de te demander où je suis quand tu me veux.

**T**

_Pas besoin de plus pour se faire comprendre._

Et Duo cligna des paupières une fois.

Deux fois.

Avant de répondre, laissant les doigts glisser sur une cravate impeccable.

**T**

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Heero...

**T**

... contre les lèvres d'un Heero redressé.

**T**

**T**

**Dernière partie si toutefois j'arrive à la corriger sans la trouver impostable -_- : Apocalips (pun intended :p)  
**

* * *

Alors, je vous ai (un peu moins) manqué que d'habitude ? :D

**Voilà j'espère que ce truc vous aura quand même plu : surtout à toi Pitchoune NausS !**

**Même s'il avait été corrigé, je ne l'aurais pas mis maintenant, le lemon. D'abord leurs retrouvailles, puis leur vie au boulot.  
**

**Et enfin leur vie à deux. Montée du désir, quoi. Et donc, la porte :)**

A tout bientôt,

B peluch' et merci !

Petite Mithy Inspi Porte Fermées *Même si la porte n'est pas encore là XD*

PS : la suite de Naughty devrait arriver fin Mars si tout va bien ! *contente*


	2. Life on Mars : Apocalips

**Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : AC, truc qui m'est tombé dessus à cause de Pitchoune NausS et de sa fic-port (sexy comme une porte fermée). ça m'a malheureusement inspiré ce truc. **

**Rating : M de chez M. Il y a du sexe, si ce genre de lecture ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez juste rester sur le premier OS !  
**

**Résumé ? Heero s'est éloigné de tout pour pouvoir se retrouver. Il en apprend plus sur lui qu'il ne le pensait. **

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot. Je vous ai déjà répondu et à celles qui m'ont laissé des mots sans compte (et sans email) : merci beaucoup !**

**Pour qui ? : Pitchoune NausS, parce que c'est de ta faute :D. Voici La Porte petite madame ! Tu es horrible ! Horrible ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'être inspirée par des supers ficceuses ! (Bon, ça fait un peu plus de lecture aux autres :p)  
**

**Câlin Spécial : Ma ****Lunanamoi et mon petit Hamster Américain que j'aime, Naughty Luce, ****Dame Lysa *ondes positives de fous furieux bis repetitas*, Antocyane ainsi qu'à ma petite ensorceleuse !**

**One more câlin : Fredka, Lady Psy (ça fait plus classe que « Gangnam Style » :D) **

**Attention : les personnages, ensemble depuis longtemps, fidèles, prudents, surveillés médicalement régulièrement, statut de Preventers oblige et donc, en bonne santé, ici ont des rapports non protégés. Ils n'existent pas et ne subiront jamais les conséquences de cet acte. Protégez-vous !**

* * *

**Life on Mars : Apocalips  
**

**T**

**Base de L1, Appartement de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, 17 mars AC 202**

**T**

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander dans quel appart tu es quand je rentre de mission..._

**T**

Un pass dans une fente, un scan digital, un autre rétinien. Un code. Une ouverture.

_Un pas._

Veste de cuir marron sur un sac de sport porté en bandoulière.

Chemise beige sous une cravate kaki et pantalon assorti.

Boots de cuir noir.

Un coup de vent et le sac tombe.

La porte est claquée par un dos plaqué, cloué par un corps qui à cette heure indue ne portait que muscles félins, demi crucifix d'or, début de barbe.

Et rictus.

**T**

- Oofh

**T**

Ce soir Duo rentrait d'une longue mission de reconnaissance.

Ce soir Heero ne lui laisserait même pas passer la porte.

_Impasse._

**T**

- Mais laisse-moi entrer...

- Mais tu es à l'intérieur.

- Sérieux, j'ai le mur dans le dos...

**T**

Une main entre leurs deux corps attrape une entrejambe tendue..

Un souffle s'entrecoupe.

Et une voix rauque, métisse, chuchote.

**T**

- Ce n'est pas le plus dur.

**T**

Et cette odeur de poudre, de musc, d'homme.

Et cette peau qui enflammait ses sens, qui gorgeait son sexe.

Et cette bouche explosive qui dégoupillait la plus meurtrière des grenades.

Et ce sexe tendu contre sa cuisse beaucoup, beaucoup trop habillée...

**T**

- Pourquoi serais-tu le seul en uniforme ?

- ...

- Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à avoir une mission de reconnaissance ?

- ...

- Le terrain me manque...

**T**

_et le terrain... c'est toi, Duo._

**T**

Duo savait que cette nuit il ne s'endormirait pas.

Pas avant d'avoir eu l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Les lèvres aux portes de son cou, méthodique, Heero desserre la cravate, déboucle la ceinture, défait son pantalon, descend la fermeture éclair.

Simple.

Efficace.

Précis.

Le plus court chemin d'un point à un autre était la ligne droite. Mais quiconque connaissait les itinéraires, savait que plus court n'était pas forcément plus rapide.

Le manque distendait le temps sans réduire les espaces.

Duo était tendu, presque anesthésié.

Le corps lourd, lourd...

**T**

- 'Ro...

**T**

Les doigts de Heero tirent les pans d'une chemise froissée, pour glisser sur la peau nue, chaude du ventre. Des hanches.

Le pantalon capitule, tombant aux champ d'honneur.

Le boxer plie mais ne rompt pas malgré le traitement infligé.

**T**

- Hn ?

**T**

Les mains rugueuses du soldat empoignent fermement les fesses du missionnaire et Duo respire.

Respire fort.

Respire à pleins poumons une odeur qui le rend dingue alors que Heero le colle à lui.

Pas assez.

**T**

- 'Ro...

**T**

Duo avait son souffle contre son oreille.

Les lèvres de Heero ne le touchent toujours pas.

Les siennes s'entrouvrent, halètent...

**T**

- Arrête, 'Ro... vais venir trop vite.

- Je te ferais venir autant de fois que tu veux, Duo.

- ...

- Je vais boire ta fatigue à même ta queue. Je vais tout prendre. Et tout te donner.

**T**

Les longues absences avaient des allures de première fois quand ils se retrouvaient,

la patience en plus.

Exacerbation. Excitation

Adrénaline, dopamine.

Testostérones.

Pris la main dans le sac.

_Une main chaude et moite sur un sac humide._

**T**

- Écarte...

- ...

- Écarte les cuisses, Duo...

**T**

Et il descendit sans ouvrir la chemise,

maintenant boutons et Duo sous une pression qui contractait le ventre.

Heero avait une telle faim de lui que c'en était... non pas anormal, non.

Animal.

Viscéral.

Sevrage sévère.

Duo qui allait et venait dans sa bouche, caressant, empoignant ses cheveux.

Il faisait trop sombre. Il fallait de la lumière.

L'entrée donnait sur le salon : les stores n'étaient pas ouverts, mais des éclats de lune filtraient entre les palets.

Duo était beaucoup trop occupé à se donner pour songer à ouvrir l'interrupteur.

L'autre était trop loin dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Et le désir trop fort.

**T**

- Hmm...

**T**

Heero était en manque.

Heero était goulu.

Duo en avait les cuisses folles, spasmophiles,

nerveuses.

C'était grisant de le sentir vibrer dans sa bouche.

Aux portes de sa gorge.

**T**

- Heeerr

**T**

Entre le ronronnement et le rugissement.

**T**

- Hmm...

**T**

Entre savourer et... gober, Heero saurait raison garder.

Même avec un Duo comme ça...

ce serait...

**T**

- 'm so hard...

**T**

_ardu._

**T**

- J'arrive.

**T**

Après avoir pris et repris son entrée, les doigts sur la chemise, Heero...

**T**

*clac*

**T**

lapa le nombril, le caressant de ses dents,

**T**

*clac*

**T**

remonta le ventre, les abdominaux contractés,

**T**

*clac*

*clac*

**T**

le sillon entre les pectoraux,

**T**

*clac*

*clac*

*clac*

**T**

la clavicule droite avant d'embrasser le creux du cou, ôtant la cravate.

Avant de le suçoter.

Avant de le mordre.

Et Duo de fermer les yeux très forts alors que Heero faisait glisser les manches le long de ses épaules.

Alors que Heero se penchait pour prendre dans sa bouche chaude l'extrémité d'une chaîne.

Effleurant de la langue, la peau derrière l'autre moitié de crucifix.

_Duo ne pouvait vivre sans son crucifix. Mais il pouvait le partager_

Duo sentit ses mamelons durcir alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Alors qu'il lui parlait.

**T**

- Tourne-toi. Tourne-toi, Duo...

**T**

Chemise à terre, pantalon aux chevilles.

Plaqué contre la porte, le ventre râpant la surface dure et froide sur son corps nu, le sexe qu'il essayait de ne pas presser sur l'alliage tant le désir, le toucher faisait mal.

Tout faisait mal... quand Heero le respirait.

Quand Heero caressait son fil d'Ariane, comme il l'appelait, quand il en frottait l'extrémité nouée de vert sur son visage.

_Parce qu'elle portait une trace de lui. _

_Comme Duo avait envie de le caresser avec..._

_Comme il avait envie de le faire jouir..._

Quand Heero descendait de sa langue, sa colonne vertébrale, dégageant le Beretta fiché à l'arrière du boxer, lui-même tombant à terre.

Quand Heero avait le nez entre ses fesses.

Rendre docile une forte tête, un fort corps, une forte âme, une forteresse...

Exploser ses sens.

Ils utilisaient tous les deux cette technique, quelle que soit la position.

**T**

- Oh... yeah...

**T**

La bouche..

La bouche qui allait et venait en lui avec gourmandise.

Les dents qui mordillaient le charnu, quand sa main emprisonnait le charnel.

Pour que l'envie monte, monte...

Pour que l'envie coule au goutte-à-goutte.

Pour que le monde s'écroule.

_Oh ses lèvres..._

Duo disait de Heero que la partie la plus dangereuse de son anatomie était sa bouche, seule partie du corps qui pouvait parler à un maximum de sens en une seule fois.

Même à distance

Regarder

Écouter

Respirer

Ressentir...

La plus dangereuse des armes quand elle frôle, rode.

La plus polyvalente.

Et quand elle se posait.

Quand elle... dégustait...

**T**

- Pas... humain... trop... bon...

- Mais si, mais si.

**T**

Duo ondulait contre son bourreau à en perdre le souffle.

**T**

- Apoca...lips...

**T**

Apoca.. lips.

Ses dents sur son séant.

_Bienvenue en enfer._

Un mot qu'il avait appris en littérature.

Dans un lit.

Au lit soit qui mâle y pense quand Heero lapait ses fesses.

Et quand sa main était sur son sexe.

**T**

- Empale-moi...

**T**

Une langue remontait la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux omoplates.

Duo raffermit son appui sur la porte, s'apprêtant à une fouille au corps.

Heero pesa de tout son poids dans son dos, frottant son canon entre les deux collines.

Prêt à tirer.

**T**

- Ryoukai.

**T**

Heero mordit l'oreille.

Et entra d'un coup.

Puissamment, lourdement.

Métronome sexuel.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

**T**

- Ouvre-toi...

- Oh...

**T**

Là, profondément.

_Dans son cul._

En lui.

Simplement.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

**T**

- Prends-moi...

**T**

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Trop long.

Trop lent.

Trop fort.

**T**

- ...

- Prends. Tout.

**T**

_Tout ce que je suis..._

_et je prendrais tout, tout ce que tu es..._

**T**

- Come on, fuck me...

- ...

**T**

Quand le ventre se pressait encore plus contre les reins, quand les fesses vibraient sous les coups de buttoir.

Plus intense.

**T**

- Fuck me, 'Ro...

**T**

Quand les mains retenaient les poignets à se briser...

**T**

- Fuck me raw.

**T**

Quand le métronome explose et que le temps s'arrête.

Quand la bête, sous le soldat se déchaîne.

Quand la force brute se fait fauve.

**T**

- ...

**T**

Duo rejeta la tête en arrière en un râle, s'appuyant sur son épaule, respirant de plus en plus fort, essayant de prendre un peu plus, un peu plus profond, toujours plus profond si c'était possible.

_Laboure._

_Laboure._

_Laboure._

_Fort._

_Fort._

_Fort_

**T**

L'un était le terrain de l'autre, le terreau sur lequel poussait leurs espoirs, leurs rêves, leur vie, leur cauchemar.

**T**

- Fuck me, you're mine.

**T**

Leur feu.

Leur sang.

Leur passion.

Leur folie.

Leur humanité.

Leur amour cassé mais indestructible.

Compléments l'un de l'autre.

Concours de circonstance.

Saut d'obstacle.

Galop.

**T**

- Fuck me, I'm yours.

**T**

Q_ui baisait qui ?_

Heero décolla son ventre, lâcha les poignets, caressa le dos musclé avant de le tenir aux hanches.

Et Duo, les deux mains sur la porte, avait perdu toute cohérence alors que le rythme s'accélérait.

Alors que le silencieux était passé du râle au chant du cygne.

Avant que Duo ne s'empale lui-même tel un enragé, à un rythme effréné, contractant ses muscles, emprisonnant un peu plus le soldat dans sa prison de chair, sachant pertinemment qu'à cette cadence, ils précipiteraient la fin de cette course folle.

**T**

- Fuck yeaaah!

**T**

L'une des mains de Heero vint se poser sur le sexe de Duo, auquel il ne fallut que peu de temps pour s'exprimer à nouveau.

**T**

- Hn...

**T**

Et le métis le rejoignit quelques secondes après, semant au plus profond de lui, retombant sur le dos trempé de sueur.

**T**

Heero serra contre lui le corps du missionné sans un mot, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Le temps que les battements de cœur ralentissent.

Puis embrassa son épaule droite avant de se retirer.

Duo roula sur lui-même, se trouvant à nouveau sur le dos.

Il ne glisserait pas au sol, non, ils avaient quand même l'habitude d'avoir des sessions intenses.

Par contre, il ouvrirait l'interrupteur, quitte à leur vriller les yeux à tous les deux.

Il avait besoin d'être les yeux dans les yeux pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

**T**

***Clic***

**T**

Le temps que leurs regards s'ajustent à cette luminosité trop forte malgré l'halogène.

Les yeux indigo s'accrochent aux bleu de Prusse, aux cheveux humides de leurs échanges, à la barbe de trois jours.

Au rictus.

La main de Duo caresse cette barbe naissante avant de tirer une oreille.

**T**

- Tu m'as niqué dans mes pompes espèce de sauvage. On aurait bougé j'me serais cassé la gueule.

**T**

Et au clignement de paupières et à l'éclat de rire bref, rauque que fit naître cette remarque...

Aux lèvres qui vinrent capturer la réaction outrée générée.

Et au sourire développé par le dit outré.

La remarque avait fait eu son effet escompté.

_Je vais bien._

_Je suis content d'être rentré._

**T**

- Okaeri baka.

**T**

_Je vais bien._

_Je suis content que tu sois là._

_ça collait le frisson à Duo chaque fois que Heero glissait quelques mots de japonais._

_Et Heero le savait._

_Tout comme l'américain réveillait des choses en Heero._

_Et Duo le savait._

_Leur langue révélait une partie de leur nature._

**T**

- A la douche ! Chuis mort, tu m'as retué, congrats. T'es de corvée de tout pour ta peine.

- Wakateru.

**T**

Les mains de Heero glissèrent sur les hanches humides.

Le premier baiser de la soirée, chaste, se fit un peu plus pressant alors qu'une langue lapait des lèvres sèches.

Alors qu'elle réveillait un corps vraiment, _vraiment_ fatigué.

**T**

- Euh... ce n'est pas une bonne idée, 'Ro...

- Quitte à ce que je fasse tout, autant que je te fasse tout.

**T**

Cette voix rauque, rauque, rauque à son oreille.

_Cette apocalypse. Cette bouche qui était venue le chercher, lui parler._

_Le convaincre._

_Danger._

_Désirer._

**T**

- Dégage.

- Pour aller où ? C'est toi qui sous-loue ton ancien appart.

**T**

Les mains de Duo se posèrent sur ses épaules, déterminées à le repousser.

**T**

- Alors rentre chez moi-aaaaaaaahaab

- Ryoukai.

**T**

A tout ceux qui se demandaient si la vie pouvait être développée sur Mars...

Après des millénaires, on pouvait dire : oui.

A tout ceux qui se demandaient s'il y avait de la vie dans le dit soldat parfait...

On pouvait répondre : oui.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de te demander où je suis quand tu me veux._

_Aimer._

**Life on Mars  
**

**T**

**OWARI**

* * *

Alors, je vous ai (un peu moins) manqué que d'habitude ? :D

**Voilà j'espère que ce truc vous aura quand même plu : surtout à toi Pitchoune NausS !**

******Pour la petite histoire : et oui, Mars c'est Heero :D. On aurait pu dire Life Within Mars, mais je préfère voir Heero amoureux en planète terraformée :D)**

**Life on Mars: le titre me vient évidemment de David Bowie (mais la chanson n'a rien à voir :D) juste pour la phrase que David prononce : "Is there life on Mars"  
**

**Et la réponse : yes :)**

A tout bientôt,

B peluch' et merci !

Petite Mithy *Inspi Porte Fermées*

PS : la suite de Naughty devrait arriver normalement fin Mars si tout va bien ! *contente*

PPS : ça faisait 6 ans que je n'avais pas écrit un lemon... PLUS JAMAIS ! *fuit*


End file.
